Little Cupid
by Eva WoLf
Summary: Ryou is in a car accident and recieves a head injury that reduces him to, in Yami Bakura's words, a "vegetable." He must relearn how to live, or his mind will be stuck in that of a retarded person forever. His yami has lost hope. But Malik hasn't given up
1. INTRODUCTION

~All he saw was bright lights......bright lights in front of him......~  
  
~One last string of life to hold onto.......reduced to a thin thread........~  
  
~But he took the thread.~  
  
~He took the thread and embraced it.~  
  
~One thread.~  
  
~One hope.~  
  
~One person lost, another gained.~  
  
  
  
.................Little Cupid...........................  
  
"Cupid and Psyche?" asked Yugi. He had been given a greek myth to read for English homework. It was titled 'Cupid and Psyche' , about a beautiful girl and a god who fell in love with her. "Beauty was a curse to a girl named Psyche...." Yugi read aloud as he turned the page.  
  
It was 9:33 at night, and Yugi Muuto had neglected to do his english homework. He was to read this myth and write a paragraph summarizing it. He read by the dim light of his bedside lamp, comfy in his little satin pajamas. They were splattered and decorated with stars and moons, and he loved them, even though he was fifteen. People at school would have called him 'dumb' or 'retarded'.  
  
"What do they know about retarded people?" he asked himself. He liked nothing worse than someone who insulted people with words they didn't even know. Yugi decided to concentrate on his homework, for if he hadn't, he would have been up all night ranting about nasty children at school. Little did he know that he would be up all night anyway.  
  
"Hi Yugi," said Yami dryly as he walked through the door in his boxers. His mouth was full of toothpaste, impairing his speech. Little drops of foam dropped onto Yugi's carpet as he walked by. Yugi just stared at him, as usual, eyeing his topless dark side despite his mouth full of blue mint slop.  
  
"Pull your shorts up, Yami. You look like one of those girls at school," said Yugi, giggling. Yami's lower backside was being exposed by his loose- fitting boxers. Yami, however, didn't approve of the suggestion. He spat out his toothpaste, turned around, and stuck his fingers into his boxers and whisked them down, exposing his whole rear end!  
  
"Yami!" said Yugi, sniggering at the fact that Yami had just mooned him. Yami sat down next to Yugi and nudged him.  
  
"Lookit this story I'm s'posed ot read. Cupid and Psyche."  
  
"Lemme see it," said Yami, jerking the paper from his aibou and reading it. "It's a cute story."  
  
"You read it, and YOU write the summary then," said Yugi.  
  
"Under one condition," replied Yami, smiling evilly at Yugi. Yami slid over to the boy and pressed his lips softly onto Yugi's. Yugi blushed furiously, and slid an arm around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender torso. Yami slipped his tounge itno the boy's mouth and felt around, even though he had explored it many times before.  
  
The phone began to ring and Yami jolted up. "Don't answer it...." wheezed Yugi. Yami rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed and pulled his aibou closer to him, rubbing his head. The phone rang again.  
  
"God dammit....this better be good!" spat Yami as he picked up the phone.  
  
"--Shoujini Drive.....!!! Come here NOW, Yugi!!!--"  
  
***  
  
Yami Bakura had been sitting peacefully in the park, most unusual. It was 8:00 PM. Nobody would bother him at this hour. Ryou was out driving somewhere. Then he felt it. A surge of emptiness. His connection with his aibou had been broken, and something horrible had happened, he knew.  
  
Now he was sitting on the cement watching about 5 police officers try and pry a broken body from the window of a demolished car that had been flipped upside down. His heart of stone had not been melted this time, it had been broken. Destroyed. He was sitting and staring and praying that the obiously lifeless body would make it out of that car okay. He was whispering to himself. ~Please let him be okay....Ra, no........he can't die....he CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" The albino grew angry. He wanted to help the officers pry the boy from his car, but they shoved him away. He almost screamed right into the sky, but a voice was heard:  
  
"HEY YOU! CMERE!"  
  
Bakura rushed over to the car and saw that his Ryou had been halfway pulled from the window of shattered glass. The officers were supporting his head and frame, but his lower half was stiff wedged. Yami Bakura crouched down and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and shoved him out of the window. He took Ryou's slender frame in his arms and stared, bewildered. Blood was flowing from the boy's forehead and staining his angelic white hair, and dripping into a growing puddle on the ground. It stained his tattered shirt, and one of his eyes was half-open. Dozens of little cuts and bruises scarred the boy's innocent face and neck, and blood was running all down his shoulders. Bakura felt the hot, red liquid seep between his fingers and onto his hands. Ryou lay flopped and lifeless in Bakura's arms. He looked like a doll, a doll that had just been murdered.  
  
The paramedics jerked the boy from his dark side and plopped him onto a stretcher. Bakura felt hands on his back. He reared around and tried to fight off the offender.  
  
"DON't TOUCH ME!!!!!--" he started to yell until he realized who the "offender" was. He stared into light lavender eyes filled with unnoticed tears, and stopped his attack. Malik looked back up at him, his face and vision blurred by the night sky.  
  
"Bakura--" he began, but his voice trailed. He had caught sight of Ryou. He was being lifted into the ambulance. Bakura and Malik took off after the ambulance and jumped inside to ride with the boy to the hospital. The doctors had already began to wrap gauze around his heavily bleeding wounds and hooked him up to an artificial breather. They were pumping his chest, and with each pump, his limp body gave a sickly lurch and bounced on the stretcher. Bakura watched in horror, and winced each itme.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OT HIM?!?! HE'S MINE!!! GET OFF HIM!!!" Bakura's mind had snapped. He was raging in complete insanity. The ambulance had taken off, and Malik knew that it would probably tip over. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura's chest, holding him back form Ryou.  
  
~He took the thread that was offered to him.~  
  
~He had one condition.~  
  
~But life was life.~  
  
~So the boy took the thread.~  
  
***  
  
Malik, Yugi, and their yamis were all at the hospital. Ryou had been put in intensive care. A nurse walked up to the silent waiting group and removed her hat.  
  
Malik and Bakura's eyes grew large. They both knew what it meant when a nurse takes their hat off. They had seen it on tv. But contrary to their thoughts, the nurse smiled, a sad smile.  
  
"He's alive....but in a critical condition."  
  
Malik had tears in his eyes, and Yugi's face was stained with them. Yami had a distraught expression, as Bakura did, but neither were crying. Marik was sitting close to Malik, and Yugi was completely embraced by his yami.  
  
"He has had a terrible head injury," she said. "He has forgotten....nearly his whole life. The boy must relearn how to walk, talk, eat...." She stopped when she saw tears streaming from their eyes. All of them. Bakura shed only one drop of sadness. His face was flushed red, and his mouth was open as if he were about to say something. But he never spoke. He rose from the chair and looked at the nurse.  
  
"Bakura?" whispered Yugi. Bakura stared bullets through the boy, turned, and began to walk down the hall. The boys could hear him grumbling and talking to himself as he quickened his pace. He broke into a steady run and flew through the doors. 


	2. Just a Jerk introduction part 2

A/N: THAT WASNT EVEN A CHAPTER!! Oky, lame intro chapter....but heck, i got a review 45 misn after posting.....i turned 13 yesterday and GOOD NEWS: MY MEANY SCIENCE TEACHER MAY GET HER ASS FIRED! Yippee! SHe wrote: "This was a complete waste of YOUR and MY time!" on this kid's science projectr and his mom is tring to get her fired. ^_^ ALso, she wnet to the trouble of amkign a whole Powerpoint presentation to display some ridiculous answers for this one question that we had.  
  
Q: How can the chemical in this leaf (it makes muscles relax, yall) be used by doctors?  
  
A: This one kid who loves himself: Anastasia. (attempted spelling Anesthesia [did I spell it rite?])  
  
A: Kid: To put a shop in yoo for sleep. (to put a shot in you for sleep)  
  
A: Kid: To make doctor sleep while surgery.  
  
A: Kid: To make yo muskles relax  
  
A: Kid: Asprin  
  
A: Kid: Put a paitent to sleep while doctor operate.  
  
My answer: To put person to sleep anesthesia.  
  
Mine was just as bad as the others, lol...........Anastasia? LMAO this one kid___he loves himself!  
  
Dad: *looks out window of car* Is that him? Me: Yup. (he's 'popular' and sh*t, dunno why.hes a jerk) Dad: I don't know why so many people like him, he looks like a dweeb!  
  
I have cool rents. Sometimes. Well, given that they bought me a little pocket FM radio for my birthday, and a string bikini, and a few outfits..........and plan to take me to get anime dvds.............they are pretty dang cool today! ^_^_^_^_ WAIT, WRONG IMPRESSION! I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT!  
  
Malik: *cough* Me: SHut up. *gets out the infamous Nutcracker* Malik: !!!!!!! *runs and hides* Me: Ya wanna know what I use THIS for? (get it? hope u don't, im mean to him) Herher! Im not that mean to my widdle Malik poo....  
  
Hey, ever seen that movie See Spot Run? THis guy gets his ball bitten off by the dog, and he gets this metal ball berring as a replacement,,,,,,and later in the movie, he gets his other ball bitten off. He gets another ball berring and he goes to jail, and every time he walks his nuts clink together cause of the metal and jingle! XD This one guy in the jail says "Howsit going, Jingleballs?" or something of the nature. They sound liek those little clicky toys that lil kids have.  
  
Malik: *immitates* CLIEENK! CLEENK!! Me: WHen I was 5, i did a vocal immitation of a toilet flushing.  
  
Otogi: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me and MAlik: Godddd!!!!!!!!!! Like, geesh.....*pout*  
  
Me: ~!!!!~~!!!!~~WAIT!~!!!!~~!!!!~ If u want my teacher to get fired, let me know in ur review, if u bother to review. THen i can make a petition! LOL!  
  
--------------  
  
Just a Jerk  
  
--------------  
  
Yugi and Yami were in the cafeteria. They had decided to stay at the hospital during Ryou's recovery. Nobody had been allowed to visit the withering boy yet. Until that very minute.  
  
"Go on in, but keep quiet. The boy needs his rest," the nurse ordered. One person had been waiting outside that hospital door ever since Ryou had been released from the ER. The nurse let him inside, and he tiptoed across the tile floor.  
  
He saw a sleeping angel. Ryou had a large bandage on his head, and little bits of gauze all across his body. He was dressed in a loose hospital robe with little aqua checkers on it. The sheets wrapped loosely around his slender form, and his heart monitor broadcasted the boy's weak grip on life.  
  
Malik shut the door behind himself. He didn't want anyone else to come in. He pulled up a chair and sat down by the boy's bedside.  
  
"He left you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Ryou did not stir.  
  
"How could that bastard just leave you here like that? You're just....a kid. Like Yugi....and, well, me. Maybe. We're all seventeen, but you're special....how could he just leave you here to die?"  
  
Ryou's eyes remained closed.  
  
"How could he just leave you to die?" Malik whispered again. He laid a gentle hand onto the boy's forhead, brushing away the boy's wispy white bangs. He looked at the sleeping victim, helpless in a hospital bed. Malik just stared, until a rythym of beeping caught his attention.  
  
~He took the thread and embraced it.~  
  
~Life was life.~  
  
They weren't weak anymore. Malik jerked his head over to the boy's heart monitor, which was beeping steadily. The little green lines went up and down, as they wer supposed to do, not like before, when they jutted randomly and softly. Ryou's heart was beating at a steady pace.  
  
Malik's eyes widened. He looked at the boy who was still in a deep sleep and smiled sadly.  
  
"Am.....am I the only one who cares about you?" he whispered softly. "Even if you don't....remember me?" Malik stared deeply into the broken boy's eyelids, and gasped as they revealed themselves.  
  
Ryou's soft little eyes fluttered open, staring right into Malik's eyes as they did so. His innocent little eyes glimmered in the morning light, and seemed to dance with every speck of radiance that touched them.  
  
"Ryou?" said Malik as he lifted his hand off of the boy's forehead. Ryou just kept staring at him. He blinked. He stared as if staring were all he knew how to do.  
  
Breaking the moment, a nurse with a stretcher crashed through the door, seeing that Ryou had awoken.  
  
"Okay, time's up. Let's get a move on, blondie," she said sternly. She shoved Malik out of the way and lifted Ryou onto the stretcher and whicked him out of the room. Mlaik's hand rose up as if Ryou was still there. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but he never did.  
  
***  
  
Malik sat in a waiting chair impatiently while waiting for Ryou's tests to be over. He got out his cell phone and dialed up Bakura's number. He waited for the phone to start ringing, but when he heard the ring on his cell, he heard a ringer tune across the hall instead. Malik got up out of his seat and followed the ringtone. Bakura picked up before he could reach him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
Dialtone. Bakura hung up.  
  
Malik called him again and followed the ringtone.  
  
"WHAT, ISHTAR?!"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Bakura whipped around to see Malik staring into the little crevice he was hiding in.  
  
"I have a room here," Bakura barked.  
  
"Yeah. So why didn't you show up when they let us visit Ryou? Yami and Yugi had an excuse, they didn't know and they were out buying food. But why didn't YOU come? He needs you!" Malik asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"So what if I didn't come?" Bakura spat. Malik stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What...whatever," he coughed, shaking his head and turning around. "You can jack around.....just, whatever...Ryou..Ra!" Malik let out an exasperated sigh and stomped off. Bakura remained hidden in his little crevice, thinking to himself. He began to follow Malik, but Malik was oblivious to his tail.  
  
*  
  
Malik stared into the boy's empty room.  
  
"So this is where he is..." thought Bakura.  
  
***  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He is heavily injured, Mr. Ishtar. He will need to relearn how to live. He is like a disabled person," repiled the nurse.  
  
"He's retarded," spat Bakura.  
  
The boys, all of them, were gathered by Ryou's room. Yugi and Yami remained silent.  
  
Malik shot an angry glance at Bakura. "He isn't retarded."  
  
"Then what do you call him?" he growled. Bakura got up out of his seat and wandered off. Particularly to Ryou's room.  
  
***  
  
Ryou was lying back in his bed, staring at the celing. Bakura stopped at the door and looked at his broken angel.  
  
"Ryou?" he grunted. Ryou didn't look at him. He wandered over to the boy's bedside and looked into his eyes. Ryou turned his head toward Bakura and stared in emptiness.  
  
"Ryou...it's me. Don't you know me?" he said sharply. Ryou remained silent. A small drop of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.  
  
"Ryou! Answer ME!!" he spat in a raging whisper. Ryou just kept staring at him.  
  
"Retard...." he growled. "You stupid drooling baby, ANSWER ME!!!!" Bakura was raging. He wasn't even mad at his hikari. He was torn apart by the fact that his aibou had lost memory. He was mad. /WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!/ he thought. /I HATE EVERYTHING!!/ He was taking out all his angst and grief on his little aibou. Anger vented out. He rose his hand up and was about to strike litte Ryou in his bed, but a force stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"STOP!!!" Malik ran into the hospital room and grabbed Bakura's arm. He shoved Bakura away from the bed and stood in front of it.  
  
"He's your LIGHT, don't you lay a FINGER on him!!!" he spat. Ryou's expression of emptiness changed to one of sadness. He sniffled. Malik looked back at the boy, who was beginning to cry. He squinted his eyes and hot little tears flooded his eyelids and ran down his face.  
  
"Sniveling retard..." Bakura growled as he walked away. Ryou kept crying.  
  
"Sshhhh...stop.." said Malik as he sat down on the bed and wiped Ryou's tears away. He wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and propped him upright. Malik stared angrily at the doorway.  
  
Ryou stopped sniffling and looked up at Malik. More spittle ran down the boy's chin.  
  
"We have to get you fixed up...." said Malik. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bandana and wrapped it around his neck, tieing it securely and making sure not to choke the boy.  
  
"There we go. Now smile for me!"  
  
Ryou just stared, as usual. Malik put his hands on the boy's face and grabbed his cheeks. He stretched his mouth into a clown- like grin and smiled himself.  
  
"Smiiillleee. See, you can smile!" he said, letting go. Ryou's mouth remained in a grin. He made a little baby noise and remained smiling. He began to giggle, bouncing the bed.  
  
"Yeah! You can laugh! Don't let that big jerk get to you. He's just a jerk." He began to laugh with Ryou.  
  
"Hey Ryou---That's your name. Ryyyooooou. Got it??" Ryou giggled and started bouncing again.  
  
"I can get you back.....stupid Bakura.."  
  
  
  
~So the two were happy together.~  
  
~But one of the two began to grow attatched to the other.~  
  
~He didn't want to steal the boy from his opposite lover.~  
  
~But his lover had given up on him.~  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Well, that's it....you should have seen me laughing..im such a jerk, i was imagineing Ryou making little baby noises and stuff....lol 


End file.
